paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chief of Security Gotz Richter
Background Gotz Richter was born on Paqualis III in 43 BBY. Not much is known about Gotz's early life, other then he was an average student and his parents divorced when he was young and his father gained full custody as his mother was a spice addict (although his father was an alcoholic). His father was a teacher, his mother a waitress. His father was known to be hard on the young Gotz and Gotz despised his father for the authoritative discipline he received from his father, even for the simplest tasks not being completed in the house. His father dated several women during Gotz's childhood and the young child was repeatedly given hope and lost hope on the many women who, he hoped, could one day be his new mother. But his father's partying, alcoholism, and choice of dating partners left Gotz repeatedly disappointed and left alone, without supervision, many times---sometimes for days at a time while his father drank away his life. This lead to repeated run-ins with the law for Gotz and would, in time, lead to his father losing his job as a teacher. His father would eventually commit suicide (almost a penniless man), leaving Gotz completely broken and loss at a young age of 9 years old. His mother had, unknowingly to Gotz, died from a drug overdose two years prior. Gotz would live the rest of his childhood in foster care, seemingly unwanted and unloved. Gotz's fractured family left him longing for stability; despite a few years in the Judicial Forces prior to the outbreak of the Clone Wars, his return to civilian life lead him to work several odd-end jobs without any hope for stability or a future. When war did break out between the Galactic Republic & the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the 24 year-old Gotz quickly rejoined the Judicial Forces and was soon transferred to the Republic Navy. Despite his childhood and lackluster time originally spent in the Judicial Forces, Gutz seemed to find his place among the Republic Navy, quickly rising up the ranks. He, finally, seemed to find the family he had always longed for. Starting off in gunnery, Gotz volunteered for the most dangerous assignments and made, oddly enough, close friendships during the war. Although admittedly those friendships were with mostly only the clones and the droids, as he often times had trouble socializing with anyone else and was generally considered an loner; he seemed to find comfort and acceptance in the familiarity with the clones and structured programming of droids. Throughout the war, he had a knack for organization, order, and security. And it was the combination of all three traits that lead him to becoming one of the best security chiefs on larger Venator-class Star Destroyers. Often times, he was assigned tasks in routing out spies and undercover droids on other starships. When the Clone Wars came to an end, Gotz was terrified. He dreaded the idea of going back to his life on Paqualis III, of being a nobody again. Despite his fame throughout the war, he was generally looked at as an outcast to the general workings of the military not associated with the clones. With a little luck and his tireless ability to promote himself and his abilities, if the military wasn't going to have him, then the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order would gladly accept him. The former security chief became overly involved in his new job---working for the Coalition for Improvements and Coalition for Progress---that his fanaticism would lead him to be recruited into CompForce and in-specific Observation. Despite his fanaticism and loyalty to the Galactic Empire, Gotz has remained single despite his best efforts to find love within like-minded Imperial circles. It would be his connections to CompForce, his previous wartime resume in the Clone Wars, and several well-placed suggestions by the Imperial Security Bureau that would find Gotz enrolled into the Prefsbelt IV Naval Academy by the time he was 32 years old. Graduating at 36 years old, Gotz was transferred to the Imperial Navy, working very specific posts outlined by the Imperial Security Bureau and CompForce where loyalty was in question or where loyalty was paramount due to the sensitivity of the mission at hand. Working his way up through the Imperial Navy with slight "adjustments" behind the scenes by ISB and CompForce, Gotz found himself promoted up the ladder quicker then most because of his resume, skill sets, and connections. Because of his connections & past resume in the Clone Wars, most professional military types don't trust Gotz. Despite this mistrust, no one doubts the man's abilities and skill set at his job. While getting Gotz assigned to any starship or naval outpost should be a clear warning sign to any Commanding Officer, most CO's also welcome the man to root out any disloyalty or rebellious personnel within their ranks, as well as transforming any security detail into a top-notch fighting machine. But, COs also know to be on their best behavior themselves. Category:Story Characters